Just a Latte
by junetree74
Summary: Swan Queen AU—Emma owns a coffee house with Ruby when she meets Regina, a frequent patron. They like each other, but it takes some coaxing from Ruby and Kathrine to go on a date. One shot based on a prompt brought to my attention by author Aponi Aquene.


Regina Mills drove down to a quite street every afternoon at 2:00 p.m. for her afternoon pick-me-up: a raspberry latte, foam. The size depended on just how much pick-up she needed. There were the typical chain coffee houses around her job in walking distance, but the getaway was important. She didn't have to risk bumping into Bob from accounting and having small talk, or Jill from who knows what department, acting like the two of them were childhood buddies. Besides, the taste of the coffee from her place was incomparable: it was roasted in small batches daily and freshly ground to order. Regina's coffee place didn't have a name visible other than a sign that said "coffee," and it once was a house, now converted. She discover it on a misguided GPS route home. It was nestled in a neighborhood next to a mom and pop liquor store. The quaintness was inviting, and the next day, after a very tiresome staff meeting, Regina decided that getting away from the office would be best rather than a walk, and she drove away from the office to the coffee house she couldn't forget (because if Robin saw her walking about and invite himself to be her "walking-buddy," again, so help him...). From that day on she she made it her daily routine to drive out, now going on for a little over a week. The additional perks to good coffee was nobody knew her, nobody questioned her, nobody talked to her. She could just sit and decompress alone.

Emma Swan swore to herself she would wake up extra early this Monday to get to work on time. This has been the earliest she has ever woken up for any job, and she was willingly doing this on purpose. She had been working at the coffee house for a little over six months. She had always romanized about owning a coffeehouse, and the opportunity presented itself. She opened one eye to the alarm clock: 4:05 a.m. Ok, maybe she could get fifteen more minutes in if she didn't sit around and have her morning coffee in her home and browse her social media. She could forgo that. She shut her eyes tight and drifted off for a minute before the alarm was going off again. That was the fastest fifteen ever...4:35 a.m., SHIT! She overslept. No social media and no shower this morning, damn! Why did she elect to come back on a Monday. She sprang out of bed, threw on her glasses (no time for contacts) and performed some quick essentials: hair up in a messy bun, mouthwash, quick brush, and out the door. Leaving at this early hour in her loud, yellow 1977 VW Bug probably pissed off her sleeping neighbors. Yeah, well, y'all get to go back to sleep. Emma zipped over to the house not too far away, pulled into the little side alley of the coffee shop and parked. She went in through the back which was open because as usual, Leroy, or as she affectionately called him, Grumpy, was on time (did he live there? She honestly never saw him go home).

"Morning. Sorry I'm late."

"What else is new," Grumpy snapped as he pulled in the freshly washed floor mats.

"We're lucky to have you here," chimed Emma, which being sweet to him always made him more irritable and Emma just had to poke the grump. Grumpy mumbled something as he walked away, most likely onto the next coffee house preparation.

Inside Emma found her long time friend Ruby stocking essentials for the day.

"One minute earlier than the last time, but five minutes later than expected!" Ruby said dripping with sarcasm and laughter.

"Um, sorry, but you didn't warn me that the life of working a coffee house meant no sleep!"

"A life you've been living for six months Emma, you should be used to it by now."

"Hey, I did just get back from that trade show. Which by the way was awesome! Thank you for letting me go," Emma says as she begins to open a bag of beans.

"You're going to be my business partner, and we have to get this right and be serious. Indie places like ours are rare against the chains. And it doesn't hurt that this place has two hotties like us making coffees," Ruby hip-bumps Emma, causing her to drop some beans.

"So you hired me for my looks not my talent?"

"I suppose that too, Madame Barista."

"Madame Ruby, have you thought about a name yet for this place?"

"Nope. Granny Eugenia never gave it a name. Everyone calls it 'Granny's Place' but I want the name to reflect us. I love her, but she retired and the place is ours now!" Ruby says, jumping up and down, grabbing Emma's hands.

Emma laughed, squeezing Ruby's hands as she jumped up and down, but not willing to jump up with Ruby. "Thank you Ruby for letting me in on this venture. I'm very excited too. And I am sure the name will come to us. But having a name will be an effective marketing tool, put us properly on the map and such."

"Look at you talking all big shot after one trade show."

"We have to have big shot mentalities, Madame Barista. What about a name that can put it on the map! And a big-shot kinda one too, catchy, like 'Madame Ruby's Big Busty Coffee Beans!'" Emma says as she waves her hands above her head.

"You're ridiculous."

"Just trying to capitalize on what we are serving around here," she says with a wink, giving Ruby a teasing once over.

Ruby pivots on her heal and purposefully saunters over to the kitchen in a slow stride. She looks over her shoulder, and in her best Marilyn Monroe voice says "I'm going to the kitchen for more supplies. We have only one more hour until we open." She winks at slips into the kitchen. Then Ruby yells from the kitchen, "Keep roasting, Madame Swan!" Emma flicks on the roaster, breaking the silence before the break of dawn.

Over the years, Grandma Eugenia's coffee house always had a steady stream of loyal, local neighbors as her clientele. Her friendliness and care for her community and patrons was the key to her success. Ruby worked for her Granny all her life, so she too got to know all the patrons, and all the business, and all Granny's charm. It was clear to both of them that Granny would be passing on this business to her granddaughter someday. She also suspected that Ruby's friend, Emma, would someday join her, as they magically became attached at the hip. Ruby and Emma met at the end of middle school. Emma was being fostered by the Noland-Blanchards, a loving couple who always wanted kids, but couldn't. Emma was their first foster kid, and it was like a fairytale match. Within a year they adopted her, and Emma made her roots. Ruby became her best friend, and Ruby had her work at Granny's with her on the weekends. It was custom for Granny to close the house at 2:00 p.m. during the week, but when the house changed ownership, Ruby decided that should change. It had been a slow change. Getting people used to the idea that they were open later after being conditioned to think the house was closed for the day was a work in progress.

It would seem that Granny knew her customers better than she. However, there were a few people who found refuge in the afternoon hours. And a one particular new customer who had been coming in consistently for a over a week. Ruby not only noticed she was new, but she was gorgeous. She could tell she was not from around the neighborhood. She could also tell she wasn't interested in small talk. It wasn't that she came up with attitude (Ruby could tell when someone just had resting bitch face, or if they really were a bitch), she was just a woman who wanted to be left alone. Ruby had managed to make her smile here and there, tried to coax her to talk (talking to a new, beautiful face would be great), but she didn't have any luck. She also didn't have any time to fill Emma in on all the going ons around the house lately because they had been so slammed on her first Monday morning back. When Regina walked in at 2:22 p.m., Ruby realized this was one of the top things on her list to tell Emma about--the new regular. Ruby took her order, her usual, and she tried, as usual, to flirt with her. Small smiles that broke across her face out of politeness were all she got. She wanted to desperately call her to Emma's attention, but both she and Emma were fairly busy. Ruby would have to get creative quick.

Regina was overwhelmed today at the coffee house. There usually were not these many people. What happened to her peaceful sanctuary? No matter she did find a corner spot by the window to sit by, realizing that with this many people, she'd probably be waiting for a bit. She took the opportunity to sit in the sun and close her eyes giving "zen" a try.

Emma had been working on serving up drinks since the moment they opened. Of course this would be the kind of first day back she would have. But this was part of the romance, part of being the part, part of almost her entire life, and she reveled in it. The tradeshow gave her ideas, gave her this whole new way of seeing the business, and it made her excited. She even learned how to make those latte designs out of foam. But she had not done one yet today because she had been so busy and felt she wasn't that great at them yet. Ruby took the orders and wrote the drink names on the sides of the cup, lining them up to her. But on this order, she yelled at her "EMMA! RASPBERRIES!" Emma popped her head up, her glasses slipping off the tip of her nose; she was in a zone. She looked over at Ruby with a puppy-like confusion on her face. Ruby gave her a strange look and nodded curtly over to a customer walking away. Emma pushed her glasses up with confusion still on her face. Ruby, watching Regina walk away, rolled her eyes and mouthed "nevermind." Emma brushed it off, no time, and went back to work. Emma picked up a cup marked in all caps and exclamations: "RASPBERRIES!!! LATTE, FOAM!!!" She then realized this must be what Ruby was on about, but why? She had never made one of these before, that's for sure. Maybe Ruby was just giving her a heads up, special drink coming her way. Emma proceeded to make the latte, with two and a half pumps of raspberry syrup (lucky guess), foam on top. Emma paused for a moment—this was a different and special drink, why not get fancy with it. She decided to give her skills a try and created a leaf with the foam. Thankfully it looked alright. She called out "RASPBERRIES!" and stood by to see who this fancy drinker was. Nobody seemed to move. She looked around the house and noticed a woman in the corner with her eyes closed, sunbathing. She called out again directly to her. Her eyes popped open; she grabbed for her purse. She looked over at Emma making certain she heard right and seeing Emma with a drink in her hand, she came forward. Emma was flabbergasted that this was her drink. This beautiful woman gliding toward her. This is a joke, right, she isn't Ms. Raspberry, is she? Regina approached the counter, apologized for not responding faster. She looked at Emma for what seemed to be longer than appropriate, not saying a word. The color of green in her eyes drew her in like water fro, a sacred pond. She felt so lost, yet at home. Feeling that she was making a fool of herself, Regina grabbed the latte and was about to dash off when she looked down and noticed the leaf pattern. She smiled. She looked back up at Emma who was still staring at her, and asked, "Is this a raspberry latte? It's never looked like this before."

Emma smiled back, "How so?"

Regina stammered for words. The smile Emma gave her threw her off, combined with her eyes. As Regina struggled to collect herself, the best word she could burt out was, "Pretty. This design."

Emma blushed, "Yeah, well, now that I'm back, there will be more of that around here."

Regina looked at her again, "Yes, you are new."

"Not really new, just absent. On vacation actually, sort of, kind of…" Emma felt like she was about to babble, so she cut herself off herself, adjusted her glasses and realized she felt nervous.

Regina found her very cute. Regina replied, "I see. In truth it's me who is new. I've been coming almost every day for the last few weeks at this time. I love the place and the coffee." Regina raised up her cup, feeling as though that last part was a lame thing to say. Of course one comes to a coffee house for coffee. "Anyway, it's the first time we have crossed paths."

Emma was about to introduce herself, but a regular customer came to the counter, "Emma, hey, hi, welcome back. I was wondering if I could get another shot of espresso in this. It's feeling a little weak." The moment felt lost to Regina, so she stepped aside, gave her a side smile and a little wave "bye." She took her cup and walked out the door. Emma tried really hard not to be snippy at the customer after that. Because Emma paused the world for a moment to talk to the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on, her drink orders were now backed up.

In an hour, she was able to slow down and take a break.

"Hey Princess Charming, nice job," Ruby tells Emma.

Emma frowns, looks at her from down her glasses that have slid down her nose again, and asks, "What's with the name?" She pushes her glasses up with her index finger at the bridge.

"Well, lemme tell you," Ruby says as she crosses her arms and leans against the counter, as Emma tidies up the espresso machine. "Ms. Raspberries."

Emma's heart grows rapid at the memory of her. She tries to be coy, "Who?"

Ruby burst out in laughter, "Who whatever Emma Swan Nolan-Blanchard! You know who. The gorgeous brunette you were hitting on."

Emma stops what she is doing and slowly turns to Ruby, "I was doing no such thing." She playfully throws the rag at Ruby and walks over to the roasting machine.

"Yes you were. You even made her foam art. That's not what we do here."

"Not yet. I would like to start doing that to all foam, it was just was so busy today that other lattes had to be assed out. I didn't do it because she was…" Emma stopped herself. Why was she being defensive about finding a customer attractive?

"Fucking hot?" Ruby finishes her sentence.

Emma rubs the side of her neck. "Ok yeah she's hot. But I made the leaf because it was a unique drink, I wanted to treat it special."

"Sure girly," Ruby says.

It's then that it dawns on Emma. "Oh my...my hair is a mess, I didn't shower, first day back, I look a wreck...of course this is the day some brunette with a smile to die for walks in, ugh!"

"Oh little Ms. Meltdown, calm down. You don't look wretched. That's near impossible. You think I'd be hanging out all these years with you if you ever made ugly for even one day? Would have dropped you like that," Ruby says and snaps her fingers.

Emma laughs at her assessment. "Still, not a good first impression, I think."

"You wanna know what I think? You have a magical touch with her."

Emma scoffs.

"No, I'm serious. That woman has been coming same time Monday thru Friday since you've been gone. I have tried to work my charm on her but she barely says a word to me. She gives me pity smiles. Great tipper, but she's made me realize I can be resisted, and that hurts, you know, right here," Ruby clutches her shirt around her chest, and feigns tears.

"Oh come on Ruby, I'm sure it's not like that."

"No seriously, how can you come almost every day and not be warm or friendly to someone who takes your same order each time? then you show up, make her some foamy art, and she's gushing all over you!"

Emma blushes at the memory of the interaction, "Our eyes did lock for longer than usual. That's never happen with a customer before." Emma gets a big grin and looks up at Ruby.

"Oh yeah, I saw serious eye fucking going on."

"Did you say she comes every day?"

Lately, Regina felt more and more irritated at work. It's not the work that bothered her, it was her co-workers. There wasone woman at work, Kathrine, whom she called friend, but she worked in another department, so their lunch times and breaks didn't offen line up. This week Kathrine let her know that she would be free the next two days to do lunch. This lightened Regina's mood at work. Tuesday lunch was just what Regina needed. She had been spending a lot of time alone, in her head. Conversation and good food with someone's company you enjoy can work magic. After lunch Regina was not ready to go back just yet, and it was approaching her 2:00 p.m. pick me up.

"Katherine, I'm so not ready to go back yet, do you have more time to spare?"

"Sure, I've been working so intensely on this project, and now that it's over, I'm not ready to go back either. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I've been going to this coffee house in this little neighborhood with great coffee and ambiance. I've been going there practically every day for the last few weeks. It's become my little hideaway. Would you like to see it?"

"Love to see it. You drive."

Regina and Katherine enter the house just before 2:00 p.m. The shop wasn't as full as it had been the day before, which was a very unusual thing, the now regular patron noted. Kathrine stood looking at the board's beverage selection to decide what to order. Regina stood by her, a little impatient; she has really become addicted to her usual; she didn't realize how much she was living for her latte to make it through the day. She looked around the shop and recognized the girl who took her order each time. She also noticed the blonde who was the new girl, well, not new as she let her know yesterday. She was busy opening up a new bag of coffee beans, the roaster on full blast. As she lifted the bag to pour in the beans, she noticed that she was wearing a tank top, which revealed finely sculpted arms that flexed as she hoisted the bag above her head. She also noticed a small mark on her inner wrist. In their brief encounter yesterday, Regina was struck by her emerald eyes. She is sure that she stared longer than she should have, and she thinks that made her nervous.

"Hey, you already know where you're getting?"

Regina whipped her head towards Katherine, "Humm, oh yeah, I already have my usual."

Katherine looked in the direction that Regina was looking and noted the fit blonde at the machine. "Oh, I see why you like this place," Kathrine said with a wide grin.

"It's a cute place, isn't it?" Regina tried to play it off and briskly walked up to the counter.

"Uh-huh. Real cute," Katherine agreed with her.

Regina tried her best to give her an innocent smile that didn't acknowledge that Katherine was on to her. The place was too small to be discussing the workers in front of them.

"Hi there, Raspberry!" Ruby smiled putting a strong emphasis on calling her "raspberry." Regina instantly looked over at Emma, who turned around and saw her. Her eyes grew wide, and she returned back to the machine, hoping Regina didn't notice her reaction. Regina maintained composure, despite the fact she had adorable glasses, and quickly looked back at Ruby who continued, "Welcome back. You brought a friend today"

"Yes, hi, I did."

Ruby smiled at them both, but gave all attention to Kathrine, her eyes dropping down to check her out. "You have matching beautiful friends," Ruby said unashamed. "What will you be having, hun?" She asked Katherine.

Katherine pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling, "I'll have a cappuccino please."

"You got it, anything else?" Ruby asked as she picked up a cup, writing the order on the first cup, giving Katherine the eye, then picking up a second cup.

Regina decided to interject her order in between their eyeballing, "And I'll have a latte…"

"I know what you're having,"Ruby cut her off, "R-a-s-p-b-e-r-r-y latte, foam." She looked up at Regina, smiled and winked. "$7.44 please."

"Does she really order the same thing everyday? Tell me the truth...I didn't get your name?" Katherine inquired, pulling out her pocketbook.

"Ruby."

"Ruby. What a lovely and fitting name."

"Thank you," Ruby looked at her card, "Katherine."

Regina raises an eyebrow and tries hard not to roll her eyes at the shameless flirting. After all, Kathrine did pay. "Let me cover the tip."

"Regina, its ok, I'll just put it here."

"No, that ok, I already have the cash on hand."

"Oh, so it's Regina, not Raspberry?" Ruby chuckles. "She always pays cash, so I've never had the pleasure to find out her name."

"Well, why didn't you ask if you were so interested?"

"Oh, she isn't much of a small talker."

Regina feels her face flush. "I'm sorry about that."

"I'm just teasing. It's perfectly fine. I'd rather give people pet names."

"Do you have to become a daily visitor to get a pet name?" Katherine draws Ruby's attention back to her.

"No, but I wouldn't mind if you came around more," Ruby says flashing a smile.

"Well, I guess I'll see what I can do."

Regina feeling fully embarrassed, began to back away to find a table leaving Katherine and Ruby to chat. She was even too embarrassed to look at the blonde, and she was really looking forward to some eye candy. From the corner of her eye, she noticed that Emma started working on their drinks, not Ruby. When she sat, she rested her hand on her chin, and tried to casually look around, eventually casting her eye over to the barista. It appeared that she was focused on what she was doing, so she figured she had some time to check her out. Check her out, Regina Mills does not check women out like some teenager.

"Hey!" Kathrine plopped herself down, startling Regina.

Regina leaned back on her chair, "Nice of you to tear yourself away," she said to Kathrine playfully.

"This is a really nice place, I see why you've been coming back." Katherine nods towards Emma. "So you going for the blonde?" "

"What? No, I, she isn't why I've been coming here."

"Oh sorry, for Ruby? I didn't mean to flirt with her so hard."

"No! Kathrine, I honestly found this place, thought it was cute, liked the coffee, and kept coming back. It's comforting."

"Um-hum. That's hard to believe that you haven't made friends with Ruby, as often as you have been coming."

"Yeah, I kinda of feel bad for it. I tell you, I have been so disgruntled and in my head, I just wanted a get away."

"You need another job. It's making you blind to beautiful women."

Regina laughs. She looks over at Ruby. "She is very pretty." Then her eyes wander to Emma.

"But she's more your type."

Regina gives Kathrine a side eye. "I just met her yesterday, if you could call it a meet…"

At that moment, Emma calls out "Cappuccino and…" there is a slight pause just before Emma calls out, "...raspberry." Regina looks over and catches Emma smile when she says "raspberry," which makes her smile. Regina gets up, because it's clear Kathrine has no intention of getting their order. Swatches the scene intently. Regina approaches the counter, noticing that her heart is racing, but trying not to show any emotion. But she feels a smile coming on that she can't control.

"Hi," Emma says to her. "This is your order, right?"

Regina looks around the house. "I think so."

Emma laughs nervously, sliding the cups towards her. "I suppose so. Sorry, been busy trying to catch up with roasting."

"So I noticed," Regina tells her, as she looks at her arms. Emma's eyes shoot up. She was checking me out. Emma doesn't know what to say, but she feels her face flush, which is going to give away a lot. Regina looks directly into her eyes, feeling suddenly brave. "I also noticed you have a tattoo," Regina points to Emma's wrist. Emma pulls back her arm, as to hide in embarrassment, but she turns her wrist over and stretches her arm out toward Regina.

"Oh, yeah, this old thing. It's what happens when you're bored, have $20 to burn, and 40 minutes to kill."

Regina notes the five petal flower and smiles. "Not bad for a quickie," to which Regina cringes as the choice of her word.

Emma nervously laughs, "I guess not. I shouldn't regret it. It isn't that giganticly embarassing, or ugly. It looks like a flower from a family crest...kinda fancy."

"A wild rose," Regina says.

"A what?"

"Wild rose. That is the type of flower usually on family crests. It's a common European wild flower…" Regina trailed off when she looked into her eyes, her braveness disappearing into them. Regina reached for the cups, "Well, enough of that. I should get back to my friend and stop rambling."

"Um, yeah, of course. Enjoy."

Regina's uncontrollable smile turned into an unsure bashful side smile that suddenly made her feel like an idiot. She turned as fast as she could back to Katherine. She slid into her chair, heaving a big sigh. Katherine took her drink and laughter at Regina. "Why the face?"

"Lets just say I am not a champion flirt like you are."

"It looks like you did well. Talked to her for a bit. She seems very interested in you. She watched you walk back here with a look of delight."

"She did not Kathrine, stop exaggerating."

Kathrine laughed again. "What a coffee spot. A little something for me, a little something for you."

"Don't make me regret bringing you here."

"Hold up, is that a leaf design in your foam?"

"Yeah, it's a thing she does with all the foam drinks, just like any other coffee house."

"Is it? I have foam. What does mine have?" Regina looked at Katherine's cup. She just had plain foam. Regina didn't know what to say.

"Raspberry got special treatment."

"Happy hump day!" Katherine was at Regina's desk at noon. "Lunch?"

"Yes, let's get out of here."

"And coffee after lunch?" Kathrine grinned wide at Regina.

"Do I dare take you back there?"

"I know you. Once you get into a routine, it's hard for you to break it. Come on."

Emma found herself very distracted this day. Every few minutes of the afternoon she was looking up at the front door of the house.

"Got whiplash yet?" Ruby finally asked her.

"What?"

"You keep looking up at every customer coming in. You look like you're expecting someone," Ruby says, all knowing.

Emma lets out a sigh and groans, "Feeling anxious yeah."

"It's not 2:00 p.m. yet, you have plenty of time."

"Rationally I know I should expect her around two, so no need to check out every person coming in, but, arrrg," Emma grabs both sides of her face, "Ruby how did this happen?"

"She's hot," Ruby says flatly. "And she seems into you."

Emma decided to start tidying up the house by wiping tables and counters down, strighting up games, magazines, and books. Repositioning furniture, restocking sugar, milks, stirry-thingys, and trashing coffees left behind. The last coffe she picked up had a loose lid and it slipped from her hands, causing it to fall to the ground. "Uh! Why can't people throw their own trash away!" She went to get a mop, but Leroy already heard her, and was coming to clean it up. "Thank you Leroy."

"Emma, Emma, Emma, come here," Ruby called to her. Emma returned to the back of the bar. "Emma, darling, sweetie, scattered one," as Ruby said these things she grabbed her shoulders, ran her hands down her arms, taking her wrists and turning them up, looking down at her tattoo, "beautiful wild rose…"

Emma yanked her arm from Ruby's grip. "Wish you didn't hear that."

"I hear everything, as I can hear your insides bubbling with girlish giggles at the thought of her calling you her wild rose," Ruby giggles.

"Ruby stop! I'm already on edge," but Emma smiles anyway at the silliness of the situation. "I'm going to detail the espresso machine. Stop talking to me."

And just like yesterday, Regina was a little early coming in. And to Ruby's delight she brought Kathrine again. Emma unable to help herself looked up, saw Regina, and immediately casted her eyes elsewhere. She cringed inside because she knew that just looked so childish. So she looked back up again, and thankfully Regina was still looking at her with a smile that looked like she was laughing to herself. No, she's laughing at me. Emma couldn't help but chuckle to herself, smiling uncontrollably. Regina gave Emma little wave, just like when she waved goodbye the other day. Emma's heart melted. Because she knows what Regina order will be, she gets started on her drink. Regina turned to the counter and found both Ruby and Katherine looking at both of them with side smiles and raised eyebrows. Regina's smile tried to fall, as shespeaks. "Yes? I'll be having a raspberry latte, for here."

Katherine tries to suppress a laugh, while Ruby flat out laughs. Regina huffs, rolls her eyes at Katherine, and walks away to sit down. She can pay for their drinks today again, tip and all. Regina finds the table closest to Emma. Although Emma was looking down behind the counter, she takes notice where Regina sits. When she steals a glance, she sees Regina directing a dirty look at Kathrine, although she appears not entirely annoyed, Emma registers her dirty look as the hottest dirty look she has ever seen. Regina turns and catches Emma looking at her. Instantly any irritation or frustration she had melted away and again, she can't help but smile. Emma returns her smile and asks her "What's going on?"

Regina lowers her head, grinning, and shakes it, "Something. But I really can't say."

Emma lifts her eyebrows, "Oh, is that so? Does Ruby know? Because I bet I could get it out of her."

Regina decided to change the subject. "You're name is Emma, right?"

"Yes. We haven't been properly introduced though. Have you been doing some detective work?"

"Why yes. I interrogated every customer in here until someone could give me your name!" Emma burst out laughing. Regina then confessed, "On Monday, I heard a customer refer to you by name."

"Well, I happen to know something about you. You're not Ms. Raspberry are you? You're real identity is Regina!"

Regina gasps, "But how could you have found out! I thought this place was the perfect hideout where nobody has figured me out in weeks! You waltz in and find me out in a few days. Quite impressive, dear."

Emma finished their drinks and placed them on the counter. "I'm a good detective," she says with a wink, as she leans up on the counter. Regina gets up and leans on the counter facing her. "Look, if you could do me a favor, don't tell anyone I am here. I'm running away from obnoxious co-workers. I'd appreciate if you could save me and keep my secret."

Emma swallowed. The sudden proximity made her mouthgo dry. Where did this sweet creature come from? "Ummm, here's the thing Regina, I don't make deals without getting something in return. I'll keep your secret, but I need you to promise me you will keep coming here to this coffee house. You can never go anywhere else, because if you do, I'll make sure to find you."

Regina felt her hands go clammy. This was level seven flirting and felt herself losing her nerve again. No, today she will not be besotted. She breathed in deep, "Well, Em-ma, I have no intention of leaving this place. It's become my sanctuary. You will keep seeing me whether you like it or not."

Emma's closed her eyes, trying to hide her excitement. "Then we have a deal." She looked straight into Regina's eyes, and then she looked down at her lips. Perfectly kissable.

Regina picked up her cups and started to back away, "No deal quite yet Emma. It all hangs on this being the best latte ever."

"I thin ing you will find it to be exquisite, if I say so myself."

"Ah-ha, we shall see." Regina made her way to Katherine, and slides her her cappuccino.

"Had fun?" she asks.

"You can say that. Yourself?"

"Date," Katherine says.

"What?!"

"I don't mess around."

"Not at all. That is really, wow, exciting!"

"So, your turn. Ask Emma out."

"Yeah, no," Regina stammers, "It's not like that."

"Isn't it? If you'll notice, I have blank foam, again, and you have…oh that's new, an elaborate starburst."

"No, it's a wild rose." Regina lifts her cup to her lips and slowly takes a sip, hiding the grin forming as she swears that today's latte tastes better than all the rest.

Ruby kept from telling Emma about her date Friday with Kathrine until after closing. Emma was sitting in one of the tables with a cup of mint tea, yawning uncontrollably while Ruby locked the door. She sat beside Emma both facing the door. "Katherine asked me out on a date." "She what?!" "Yeah," Ruby beamed. "You know what this means, right?" Emma picked up her cup and took a long drink, inhaling deeply, "Don't make me Rubes…" "Come on! Double date! Double date! It will be so cute." Emma closed her eyes and nodded, "No Ruby. Today was the first day we actually said more than two words to each other, what if we can't hold a conversation. This is too fast for me." "You'll never get more than three words to her if you don't get to know her outside of work. Kathrine and I have broken the glass ceiling, all you need to do is just ask her." Emma rubbed her face, "Ugh how? Hey, wanna tag along on our friend's date? That doesn't sound special." "Its double dating, not tagging along, you're not my little sister." "I'm not fast and furious like you. I need this to manifest in my own way…" "Like molasses." "This is why we are friends, you get me," Emma smiled, hoping to have closed the subject/broached. "Ok, maybe not this Friday, but sometimes soon?" "Huh-huh...no pressure."

Emma thought all night long about today's flirtatious banter. Sure it came so effortlessly, but what if that was a one-time thing? What if Regina was feeling obligated to behave a certain way because her friend Kathrine was making moves in Ruby? Ruby did point out that Regina didn't start talking until she showed up. That isn't a sign she wants to date her. She wouldn't even be thinking about this if it weren't for Ruby pressuring her to ask Regina out by Friday. If she were to accept the Friday challenge, how would she pull it off? She would have only tomorrow really before Friday. Asking last minute is rude. Smooth isn't her middle name. Sigh, more like screwed! Emma thought as she saw that it was close to midnight. All this fretting, and getting up on little sleep is gonna suck. Maybe she could work sleep deprivation to her advantage. One can make impulsive decisions without second guessing! And she passed out.

"Hi Ruby," Regina says to her, making an effort to be friendlier.

"Hey there Rasperry-pants," Ruby says. It's then that Regina realizes she just cannot help being a flirt. Regina accepts her greeting.

"You are way early today, and where is hot cappuccino-pants?" Ruby asks Regina.

"She couldn't make lunch today. Thursdays she has a standing lunch with some co-workers for brainstorming. I don't have much going on at work so I thought I'd come by early," Regina explains, pays her, and looks about for Emma who is missing. She sees a man with a beard digging behind one of the fridges. "And what of Emma? Is she not here today?" She tries not to sound overly concerned, just making casual conversation.

Ruby smirks, because she can see it in her eyes that it would really upset Regina that Emma wasn't here. "Um...not sure...do you have a last name? I mean Emma sound familiar…"

Regina's heart sinks for a split second before she realizes Ruby is an insufferable flirt and smart ass. She grimaces at her.

Ruby gives in. "She's getting supplies from the back, she will be out any moment."

Regina rolls her eyes as Ruby chuckles. Just before she turns to find a seat, Emma rounds the corner will a jug of milk in hand. "This is our last milk Rubes, what are we going to do for the rest of the...REGINA!" Emma says expressively and with a beaming smile.

Regina matches her smile with a flushed face, saying, "You are here!"

Ruby watches the scene with extreme delight. She thinks that maybe she should leave them alone for a bit. "Hey Em, I can take off to the market right now if you need me to."

"What?" Emma is forced to take her attention off Regina and look at Ruby. "No, I think this will last us the lunch rush, maaaaybe? I still have another jug in the fridge, if Grumpy can get it going…" "I"m doing the best that I can sister, give it a rest!" Leroy gets up from the floor and walks out.

Ruby and Emma both look at each other, sigh, and smile. "Besides, I really don't like to be the cashier and barista. Makes me nervous. Can you go later?" Emma turns to Regina, "Hey, did you place your order already?" Emma pushes up her glasses with her index finger the way she saw her do the other day finding the action charming.

"Oh, yes, I did, but I don't think Ruby got the cup ready. She was busy giving me a hard time," she smiles at Emma.

Ruby raises her eyebrows, quite amused that Regina just told on her, as she reaches for a cup, but Emma intercepts her, "Allow me." Ruby raises her hands and backs away, giving a mere smirk, but saying nothing.

Emma invites Regina with a nod of her head to follow her, and Regina does to where Emma makes drinks. However, the barrier is rather high and makes it awkward to speak to her if she tried. Maybe she should just wait to talk to her on the other side, but, there are very few people here now, what if it got really busy like the other day? Emma did beckon her to follow. What was she going to say to her anyway. Katherine's voice was telling her, "Ask her out." But she couldn't be as bold as Katherine. She had to do it her way, even if it didn't happen by this Friday as she wanted it to. Emma breaks her thoughts, "So, where's your friend today?" "Katherine? She had a work lunch."

"You're here rather early today. Is this usually your lunch time?" "Pretty much, but I wasn't sure if I would make it here for my 2:00 p.m., so I came earlier." Which was not a complete lie. She had taken extended lunches the other two days. She usually had a short lunch, then took her time at 2:00 p.m., but today she didn't want to stick to that routine. Katherine had made her nervous thinking about asking Emma out. As a result, she was not very hungry, and she wanted to do this alone if she did it at all, and didn't want Katherine to come with her; it would only make her more nervous.

Ruby observed that Regina was being a little awkward. "Regina, make yourself at home. I'll have Emma take you you're drink." Emma was relieved to hear Ruby help, and looked up at Regina still smiling. "Yeah, go sit, I got you."

Regina returned a shy smile and shrugged. "Okay then," and she went to sit at the table closest to the bar.

Emma brought her drink to her table, carefully eyeing the drink. She watches the design she made swish around and loose its shape. It doesn't help that she is nervous. What if I drop it, or worse spill it on her! Ruby was not very helpful after all. As she rounded the corner or the bar and takes her eye off the cup, sure enough, the cup tilts, spilling a good amount on her hand, ruining the design. She looks at Regina and feels the flush of embarrassment fill her face. "Regina I am so sorry!"

"Emma are you ok?" Regina got up and made her way toward Emma.

"No I am fine! I am used to hot coffee on my hands. It's just that now the design I made for you is ruined," Emma says with a bit of a pout. Regina reaches for some napkins at the bar and makes her way to clean the mess. "Oh Regina you don't have to do that, I got it. Emma goes back behind the bar, puts down the drink and grabs some rags. She kneels down with Regina wiping up the mess. They are suddenly in the closest proximity to each other than they ever have been. They must have both realized this, because they look into each other's eyes and see terror. Emma is the first to laugh at how tropey this is beginning to feel. Emma goes with it. "Regina, please, I got this," she reaches out for Regina's hand to stop her. Regina's breath hitches at the touch. She looks down at Emma's hand on hers, and sees that her hand is bright red from the coffee.

"Emma, your hand looks rather bad, I think you need to let me get this." Not quite the way Emma thought that would go, but were they having their first fight?

Ruby rounded the corner, "If you wanted privacy, you could have just told me to get lost! What are you doing? Get up, both of you," Ruby commands, sounding very much like Granny. They both stand, staring at each other like two little kids who just got in trouble. "Regina please take Emma to the table. I'm going to grab a mop and ice."

Emma whines, "What do I need ice for?"

"Miss Swan, I saw that drink spill on your hand. Stop acting all tough because your friend is here."

Emma looks definitely at Ruby, but the look in her eye is the Granny look. She backs down and starts to walk to the table, "Come on Regina, Ruby's got this." They sit. Regina isn't quite sure what just happened, but she looks at Emma for a cue. Emma is staring at her hand, observing it, "I guess it is rather red. I thought I was used to burns by now."

"You can never be used to burns. Do you not feel pain?"

"Not yet but I have a feeling I will later."

Regina grabs for her purse and pulls out ibuprofen and hands Emma two, "You're not allergic or opposed, are you?"

"No, I'm not allergic, but it's really ok…"

"I'd feel better if I could help. It was my drink that to you."

"It was my fault, I filled it up too much. I know better."

"Either way you're hurt, just please, take them?"

Emma reached her hand out to Regina with a smile "Thank you." Ruby returned with a baggie of ice and places it on the table with a towel for Emma. "Regina, put it on her hand for 10, rest for 5. Repeat 3 times." Ruby goes back for mop and bucket. When she returns, Regina is holding the bag on Emma's hand and they are talking. Ruby gives herself a mental high-five.

Regina thought this would be awkward seeing as they barely know one another. She didn't know how Emma would react, but she seemed to be ok with the way Ruby instructed her, no protest. It wasn't as if Emma couldn't use her other hand, but the way Ruby went on a rampage, she didn't question it at the time. It slowly dawned on her that Ruby took advantage of the situation. She wondered if she was pressuring Emma to ask her out like Katherine was pressuring her. She wondered if Emma would spill the beans because since she had been icing her hand, Emma wouldn't stop talking. It didn't make her feel uncomfortable or awkward, although she was sure Emma was talking out of nervousness—ah, she did make her nervous. There was something there. Regina just grinned and looked at Emma as she went on about her first burns, her long time friendship with Ruby, working at the shop all her life, and now their dreams coming true.

Emma knew she was talking too much, but this sweet creature was holding her hand. She wasn't holding it because she liked her, but because Ruby made her, but she didn't have to. She realizes this, right? And why doesn't she look nervous? She is looking at me like what I am saying is so critical, when it's really not, or is that look she's giving me the look of what a fool I am? This is messed up; I'm gonna kill Ruby. What am I supposed to do now? Maybe I should just tell her about the date? She has to know right? But what if Katherine isn't pushing her like Ruby is pushing me? I could ask and then it would be a big mistake and then she will never come back. But she is holding my hand, not seeming to want to leave, or have this be over with. Emma inhaled deeply and stopped talking for a moment. "I'm sorry. I've been babbling."

"It's ok, I've been healing," Regina gives a small, soft, throaty laugh that sends chills down Emma's spine.

"I do think, nurse, what was your last name again?"

"Never gave it. It's Mills."

"Nurse Mills. I do think I will make it out alive. Thank you for your attention."

"It's my pleasure Miss Swan."

The way she says her last name makes Emma's head swim. "I don't recall giving you my last name?"

"Ruby reprimanded you by it, don't you remember? Or were you so delirious with pain?"

Emma chuckles, "So she did. She's so embarrassing sometimes, but she my friend. Guess it's what they do."

"Tell me about it. I've got a Ruby too, except I call her Katherine." They both look at each other and laugh. They continue to talk, Emma finally feels secure, even though Regina goes beyond the three times of taking the ice on and off. Emma notices but says nothing. The moment is perfect.

It is so perfect that they didn't realize that Ruby went out the front door, flipped the "Open" sign to "Closed" and locked the door behind her. She decided to make that market run and leave them talking. "Honestly, they think we were bad with our flirting," she texts Katherine, giving her the scoop on the thing she just did.

After an hour or so, Leroy returns with parts for the refrigerator, breaking the spell between them with his noise.

"Wow, it's been super slow this afternoon," Emma comments. Regina looks about, and there isn't anyone in the house. "Where's Ruby? She's been quiet."

"Yeah, hang on," Emma gets up and walks to the back. She returns a moment later, "My car is gone, I hope she took it."

"Yeah, I saw her at the market," Leroy answers her.

"Oh thanks Leroy. You are beyond sweetness itself."

Leroy grumbles something and makes a point to bang something extra loud. Emma looks pleased with herself. She places her hands on the counter behind the bar, "Wow, I didn't notice a thing. What kinda drugs you slip me there Regina?"

"If I wanted to drug you, I'd put it into something special and yummy, like an apple turnover."

"Ummmm, and I'd eat it too because I love sweets. Been trying to get Ruby to sell them...but she says I'll eat all the profits."

"I have no doubt you would," Regina laughs.

That sound. Emma wants to hear it forever...come to think she's been here forever, "Hey Regina, shouldn't your lunch be over by now? It's," Emma looks at her phone, "TWO!"

Regina doesn't look alarmed. When she was tasked to take care of Emma, she had already resolved to not return to work, consequences be damned. "I can text work right now. It was a particularly slow day, I'm sure they didn't know I was gone. Besides, had to nurse you back to health," Regina says, sounding proud of herself.

Emma felt herself blush. "Thank you. I feel so much better. In fact, can I make you your usual 2:00 p.m.?"

"Are you sure you can manage?"

"I got top notch care. I'll be alright."

Regina got up from the table and made her way to the counter to watch Emma make her drink. Emma did take a lot longer with the foam today, making a lot of extra twists and turns. "I really appreciate the designs you've put in my foam," Regina says. Emma stammers in her reply, "Oh well yeah, something I learned recently to put on the drinks."

"Except you don't put them on all drinks, do you Emma?"

Emma stood quiet, not knowing how to take being called out. Does she deny it? Right, she can't, she neglected to put one on her friends drink, twice. Emma lifted her eyebrows and looked up at Regina. She was about done with the design she was making now. Regina continued, "And I was particularly fond of the wild rose yesterday. Very personalized."

Emma smirked. "Trying to say that I'm getting too personal with you?"

"I'm not opposed," Regina replied, feeling her breath quicken, as she realized how really, really personal they were getting. Maybe she can do it, just ask her out. She is pretty certain at this point that they like each other.

"Oh good, I'm glad you're not opposed to the personal, because this latte is even more personal," Emma walks over to her, holding the cup.

Regina says, "I want to see."

Emma places the cup down. Emma created a foam swan. Regina's mouth gapes open as she says, "Wow, that is adorable." Ruby walks in from the back, arm full of bags. "Hey!" She says so excitedly. Both Emma and Regina look at her. "You're still here! I think you two should go out sometime…"

Emma looks back at Regina, who's already caught her eye. "Regina, would you go out on a date with me sometime?"

"My dear, we already had our date today. But I would love to do it again sometime soon." Emma's heart soared at what Regina said and smiled hard.


End file.
